1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method for preventing a portable electronic device from being left in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of features to help make people's lives more convenient, such as a schedule management feature, a map feature, and an Internet banking feature, may be applied to portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), or personal digital assistants (PDAs). Further, a portable electronic device may be connected to an in-vehicle infotainment (IVI) system of a vehicle to provide audio signals of the portable electronic device to the IVI system. In this way, the portable electronic device may provide a variety of features in association with the vehicle.
Users of portable electronic devices may occasionally get out of their vehicles while leaving the portable electronic devices in their vehicles. In this case, a user may be forced to go back to his/her vehicle to pick up the portable electronic device, or to spend time without the portable electronic device.
Accordingly, a method is needed to prevent users from leaving their portable electronic devices in their vehicles.